Tails and Sonic - Overcoming Fear
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: In this story, Sonic will ask Tails to sing...Only, the fox is going to ask Sonic for a condition - That he teaches the hedgehog how to swim. Based on a picture I once saw. Enjoy!


Time: 05:14AM.

Sonic was out for his normal run around Mobius when he remembered something. He had to ask Tails to do something, something Tails would probably never want to do ordinarily but... Considering what Shadow told him - It might be a good idea. It would get out a lot of Tails' emotions and help him greatly... But really, why did Shadow suggest Singing of all things!?

Sonic hummed as he slowed down a little.

'I haven't heard Tails sing before... I mean, on occasion I have but I never really asked him. To do it properly.' He thought. 'It may even bring Cosmo to the world of the living again... I dunno, but it may just do that. Or, it'll bring the seed alive as another one of their kind... A Fox boy or girl or maybe a seedrian daughter or son for him... Heh, he's getting older every day. He's not quite ready to be a parent, but he's on his way to being one I bet. I wonder what Shadow meant when he said - Tails will be very important soon. I'm sure its something cool anyway!' He smirked as he kicked it into overdrive, heading for the Mystic Ruins, leaving nothing but a blue wake.

Later...

Upon arriving at the Mystic Ruins it looked like Tails' workshop was lit up... Was he working on something? It was only just before Sunrise, the Fox should be asleep!

'I'll be having words with him about his sleep routine...' Sonic thought as he raced up the stairs and stood by the front door.

"Buddy! You in?" Sonic asked through the door. He knocked and when he didn't get a response he went to open the door himself. Turning the handle he found it was unlocked. "That's weird..."

Sonic opened the door and what he saw had him both confused and slightly worried, actually scratch that, he was very worried.

Tails had his face and chest on the sofa, his arms on either side outstreched, his lower half of his body on the floor and his tails gently twitching every now and again. There was a concoction on the table behind him which looked partly drank. Tails was lightly snoring with the occasional whisper of, "Not ready...".

Sonic closed the door behind himself slowly and walked over to the sofa, gently taking the fox into his arms and turning him so he was much more comfortable, sitting down next to him and putting Tails in a sitting up position instead of the half-drunken position he had been in. "Buddy..." He made a low echoing noise in Tails' right ear, which then flicks backward slightly as though the ear was very sensitive. Whatever had been in that concoction on the table had certainly buggered him up. Sonic didn't like it... But Tails was starting to do experiments that worried him.

"Wake up."

Tails groaned as his eyes started to open slightly, closing brieftly. "Owwww..." He opened his eyes fully, his Blue eyes slightly dimmer than normal. Tails looked like...Well...Sonic thought he looked like someone who had been smacked in the face by a bot or something heavy.

"Buddy, you alright? What's happened here?"

Tails looked up and spotted Sonic's Emerald green eyes looking down into his own and offered a slight smile. "Sonic...Hey...I, uhhh... I've been up for awhile..."

"How long is 'awhile'?"

Tails pointed to the clock with his right arm. "Since...Since 3 yesterday Morning..." Tails yawned and his ears went back like a cat's would. Which was understandable, his species was partially related to cats in a way so...

Sonic thought it was rather...Well, not /cute/ but simply amusing that Tails reacted like a cat at times. He patted the fox on the head. "Alright, I think its time for you to get some proper sleep but...Before that-" He pointed to the concoction on the table in the 500ml (Sonic guessed) glass. "-What is that?"

Tails looked to where Sonic was pointing and paled. That gave the game away. If it had been any 'normal experiment' Tails would give an explanation that would go over Sonic's head and be able to confidently swing the hedgehog in a different way of thinking. But...Alas-

Sonic rose an eyebrow. "It's not alchohol related is it?"

Tails shook his head with a look of disbelief. "Do you think I would try, THAT, stuff? Blegh!"

Sonic chuckled at Tails' reaction, "Alright, so what is it?"

"It's...Well...It's an energy drink I invented...It keeps you up for over 32 hours and can keep you going! Only if you have a hyperactivity problem it can be harm...ful..." He saw Sonic's look that a parent would give a kid and lowered his head. "Sonic..." He mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Sonic placed a hand on Tails' shoulder. "It's okay bud. Just no more. Tell me about your experiments first alright? I can't have you doing things without me." He winked at Tails as the fox nodded his head.

"Now... I came to ask you..." Sonic took the hand off of Tails' shoulder and rubbed the back of his own neck nervously. "Can you...Sing?"

Tails looked up in a flash that even Sonic found impressive and started to go faintly red in his face.

"I'll take that as a, you've never figured that out?"

Tails shook his head repeatedly.

"Then what's say you sing for me? I'll judge ya fairly. Nothing can be worse then Amy."

Tails giggled which had Sonic smirk. It was always a good way to sort out tension with a bit of humour.

After Tails finished giggling the fox nodded. "Alright, under one condition."

"Uh-huh and what's that?" Sonic did have absolutely no clue as to what Tails was planning on saying next and what he said next had the hedgehog wide eyed and small mouth open.

"I teach you how to swim."

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
